


Catch a Break (coda)

by Fallynleaf



Series: the Bobby John AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Original Character(s), Shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An additional scene for the twelfth ficlet in the Bobby John AU ficlet compilation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Break (coda)

**Author's Note:**

> For a little context, you might want to read [Catch a Break](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2165958/chapters/7827113).

One day, Bobby John was helping sort through some of Bobby's old and mildewed collection of hunter's journals when he walked over to Bobby, an old book clutched excitedly in his hands, and spread it out on the table.

"You remember this one?" Bobby John asked.

"This is Jacob Harris's journal, isn't it?" Bobby said, peering at the fine handwriting.

"Yeah," the kid said, nodding.

"Hunted that wendigo back in the 60's, didn't he? His was one of the clearest accounts," Bobby said.

"I dunno if Jake's journal was the one with the wendigo," the kid said. "But guess what I found out?" he leafed through the pages with a clear eagerness while still handling them delicately. Then he stopped, turning to a picture of a man and a woman and three young children.

"So this is supposedly Jake's journal, but I tried to shift into him, and guess what?" Bobby John said. "The dude was illiterate! Shifting from photos is always harder, so I didn't get much else from 'im, but I swear he couldn't write."

Bobby's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "So he got someone else to be his scribe?"

"Not just anyone," the kid said, gently unclipping the photograph and flipping it over. "Check this out‒" he pointed at the caption on the back of the photo.

                _My husband and I on our fifth anniversary with Julie, Jonathan, and little Jake_

"That handwriting..." Bobby said, looking between the photo and the journal. "His wife wrote it. All of it. But wait... she died, didn't she? Turned into a vampire, or something?"

"That's what it says, yeah," Bobby John said. "But I think she lied. I think it was her husband who was killed, and she stepped up to become a hunter after that. Mrs. Marion Harris was a pretty big woman; I think she dressed as a man and everything."

"That's quite a leap, son," Bobby warned.

"I know. It just... seems right to me, that's all." The kid gave a lopsided shrug. "What I want to know is, why didn't this journal end up with one of her kids? All of 'em were in the family business. Pretty damn good at it, too. She talked about them a lot. Mentioned who'd inherit 'Jake's' journal. Julie, it was, I think. 'Cause she's the eldest, and Marion talked a little bit near the end about how the world's changing, how a woman had a fighting chance out there, now."

Bobby John was carefully thumbing through the pages of the journal, skipping past pages and pages of sketches and accounts of monsters to get to the people underneath. Bobby wondered how this kid took a survival-based manipulatory intuition about people and managed to turn it into empathy.

"All of the kids are still alive by the end of it, I think," Bobby John continued, softly. "She never wrote that they died, at least." Then his fingers stilled, and he gently smoothed out the very last page in the journal.

The last page just had a single photo clipped to it, one line of text scrawled beneath it:

                _only Heaven awaits them_

"I dunno what it means," Bobby John said. "'Only Heaven awaits them.' Don't think it means they died, but it doesn't really make sense any way you look at it."

"It's quite a mystery," Bobby managed, eventually.

"Yeah," Bobby John said, smiling. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
